Mi pequeño hermanito
by Huriae
Summary: El padre de Naruto y el hermano mayor de Sasuke van a casarse y su relación debería ser, estrictamente, de hermanos. Ambos han vivido un hecho traumático, pero al verse enamorados el uno del otro, pueden superarlo todo. Lemmon NaruSasu Limme YonIta


Este es un one-shot que escribí ya hace tiempo, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis_. Bueno, en este fic Naruto tiene 17 años y Sasuke 12, no creo que se considere pedofilia ya que ninguno es mayor de edad... pero es que me cuesta mucho poner a Sasuke de uke teniendo los dos la misma edad XPP y con lo que me gusta que Sasuke sea el uke... ¬_

_Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei UU_

___**Mi pequeño hermanito**_

_- Hey Naruto – saludó Kiba a su rubio compañero de clase - ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – El chico rodó los ojos por la pregunta._

_- Va bien... – dijo sin ánimos._

_- ¿Es verdad que tu padre se va a casar de nuevo?_

_- Sí, Itachi y él se casarán en unos meses – Naruto giró la silla mirando hacia su compañero, ahora interesado en el tema._

_- ¿Cómo es el novio de tu padre, Naruto-kun? – La novia de Kiba, Hinata se acercó a preguntarle._

_- Me cae genial – contestó ilusionado – Él y su hermano pequeño juegan al fútbol conmigo siempre. Siempre nos divertimos mucho._

_- ¿Tiene un hermano pequeño?_

_- Sip – afirmó completamente feliz – es muy mono, se llama Sasuke, tiene 12 años. Es una pena porque es muy arisco. Pero ya aprenderé a domarlo ahora que vivimos juntos._

_- ¿El hermano de Itachi vive con vosotros?_

_- Ellos son huérfanos, si él no vive con nosotros¿Con quien va a vivir?_

_Naruto miró un momento por la ventana que tenía al lado y en el patio del colegio de al lado vio a su "hermanito" jugando al baloncesto con sus amigos._

_- ¡Mirad, mirad! – les dijo a sus amigos – Ahí está Sasuke – El rubio de ojos azules abrió la ventana de par en par, sacó medio cuerpo fuera y gritó: - ¡Sasuke! – Saludándole fervientemente con la mano._

_El pequeño pasó el balón rápidamente y buscó la voz que le llamaba, viendo una melenita rubia saludándole desde el tercer piso del edificio de al lado de su colegio._

_- Ya eres mayorcito para esto, Nii-san... – susurró para sí mismo como si hablase con su con el hijo del novio de su hermano._

_- ¡No se te olvide esperarme a la salida, Sasuke-chan!_

_El moreno bufó ante el apelativo de Naruto y siguió con su juego._

_Naruto volvió a meterse dentro de la clase observado por todos sus compañeros de clase. Ellos tenían la hora libre, pero el resto del edificio no._

_- Escandaloso – le miró con indiferencia Kiba, mientras el rubio alzaba las solapas de su camisa del uniforme de forma chulesca._

_Empezaba a hacer calor y por eso, en el instituto vestían los uniformes de verano, con camisa blanca y pantalón fino azul marino. Naruto siempre llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón, la corbata con el nudo mal hecho y separada de su cuello y le daba sus propios toques, le ponía chapas a la camisa, llevaba sus pendientes en las orejas, se ponía muñequeras o cadenas en el pantalón..._

_Envidiaba al hermano de Itachi, su futuro padrastro, por no tener que llevar uniforme todavía y poder ponerse la ropa que quisiera cada día._

_Realmente le hacía ilusión que su padre e Itachi se casaran. El Uchiha mayor le caía realmente bien y estaba seguro de que se lo pasaría genial conviviendo con él. Mientras que adoraba al hermano pequeño. Le encantaba hacerle rabiar, le encantaba ver su carita roja por la reacción de alguna de sus provocaciones, le encantaba cómo le pegaba sin llegar a dañarle realmente, le encantaba cómo se disculpaba avergonzado cuando realmente le hacía daño. Y adoraba su inocente carita cuando sonreía feliz._

_Tocó la campana, anunciando el final de las clases del día. Naruto recogió sus cosas rápidamente, metiendo los libros en la mochila y colgándosela de un hombro. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar al patio se encontró a su hermanito pequeño rodeado de algunas féminas del instituto haciéndole arrumacos, acariciándole, abrazándole o diciéndole lo mono que era, mientras el pequeño intentaba permanecer impasible con la cara completamente roja._

_Naruto corrió hacia él, echando a las chicas y agachándose al lado del menor._

_- ¡Hola, Sasuke! – le saludó con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal el día?_

_- Como siempre..._

_- Así que has vuelto a sacar otro sobresaliente¿Eh? – Naruto le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza._

_- Tsk, nunca creí ser tan obvio – suspiró enfadado._

_- Y no lo eres, lo que pasa es que me fijo mucho en ti._

_Naruto interpretó de nuevo sus palabras, avergonzándose, pero no desdibujando la sonrisa que tenía pintada en el rostro, sin embargo, Sasuke sí que se sonrojó._

_- Vámonos a casa, Usuratonkachi... – le insultó con su vocecita, sonando algo ridículo y caminando con paso rápido hasta la casa de los Uzumaki._

_- ¡No insultes a tu futuro hermano mayor! – le gritó, corriendo tras él._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Ita... – dijo en un suspiró el rubio observando a su futuro marido besándole el torso – Ita-chan... – repitió al ver que no le hacía caso._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió de mala gana bajándole la cremallera del pantalón._

_- ¿A qué hora vienen los chicos¡Ah! – No pudo evitar gemir al notar la húmeda cavidad del moreno envolviendo su erección._

_Itachi no le hizo ni caso, levantando la camiseta blanca del rubio acariciándole los marcados abdominales morenos._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, debido al placer, consiguió apartar la cabeza de su novio de su propia entrepierna, no sin que antes le propinara un mordisco en la punta._

_- Están al caer – contestó Itachi, con su cara inexpresiva, acercándose cada vez más a la boca del otro – Quizá nos de tiempo a uno rapidito... Minato..._

_- ¿¡Quizá!? – casi gritó el Uzumaki padre – Sasuke no puede vernos así¡es muy pequeño!_

_- Es suficiente mayor para comprender lo que estamos haciendo. Estoy seguro de que Naruto se sorprendería más de vernos así que mi hermano._

_Itachi se hundió en el cuello de Minato, mordiéndolo y marcándolo, a la espera de que aparecieran los dos menores._

_A los cinco minutos, la temperatura de la habitación volvió a subir, ya que Itachi masturbaba al rubio de forma que le enloquecía y se deshiciese en suspiros debajo de él._

_Cuando Minato estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse, seguido por las voces de los pequeños entrando en el salón. Itachi en lugar de parar con la masturbación, continuó con mas fuerza y rapidez._

_- ¡Aaaaah!_

_- ¡Aaaaah!_

_Se escucharon los gritos de los dos rubios, uno de puro placer y el otro de sorpresa. Minato dejaba caer su cabeza, extasiado, en el brazo del sofá en el que estaba tumbado; Naruto se tapaba los ojos con las manos, dejando espacio entre los dedos para poder ver la escena; Sasuke miraba a los mayores con una ceja alzada y las manos en los bolsillos; e Itachi sonreía excitado y a la vez satisfecho por la reacción de los pequeños._

_- Eres perverso, aniki – dijo Sasuke pasando de largo en dirección a su cuarto._

_- Solo un poco – contestó su hermano, apartándose el pelo de la cara con una mano y lamiendo la otra, completamente manchada con la esencia de su novio._

_- Yo... yo... esto... – Naruto estaba completamente rojo y no sabía donde meterse – Gomen nasai – Hizo una reverencia a su padre y a su padrastro y se fue pitando con Sasuke a la habitación._

_- Itachi... – suspiró Minato intentando normalizar su respiración – No vuelvas a hacerme esto delante de los chicos._

_- No te oí quejarte – terminó de rebañar los restos blancos de su mano – de hecho, solo te oí gemir..._

_Minato se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y tiró a Itachi del sofá._

_- Ve a la habitación que te voy a dar lo tuyo... – le miró con lujuria desde arriba mientras se levantaba – Más te vale que no hayas empezado a desvestirte cuando llegue. Te voy ha hacer sufrir..._

_- Ya me gustaría verlo – le dio un ultimo pico a su novio antes de subir las escaleras y subir a la habitación que compartían._

_Minato se acercó a la cocina a beber agua, refrescando su garganta seca y después subió las escaleras, pero en vez de seguir a Itachi, se fue hacia el cuarto de sus hijos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sasuke, en el escritorio, haciendo los deberes y a Naruto tumbado bocabajo en el suelo dibujando con esmero la carita de su hermanito que más le gustaba_

_- Chicos, lo más seguro es que Itachi y yo salgamos a cenar esta noche. ¿Te importa cuidar de Sasuke, Naru?_

_- Claro que no – contestó sonriente._

_- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, tengo 12 años – dijo Sasuke de mal humor._

_- Pero Naruto tiene 17, es mayor..._

_- No por ello es más responsable... – le contestó el hermano de su novio._

_- Pero seguramente, si Naruto no te cuidase esta noche, te quedarías hasta tarde viendo la televisión y te acostarías sin cenar y sin bañarte_

_Sasuke gruñó y puso morritos._

_- Lo dicho. Naruto, vigila a Sasuke esta noche. Itachi y yo volveremos tarde._

_Minato salió del cuarto de los chicos y corrió a su habitación donde Itachi le estaba esperando._

_- Sasuke... ¿Estas enfadado por que tengo que cuidarte? – preguntó el joven Uzumaki a su hermano menor._

_- No – contestó el morenito, rotundo._

_- Entonces estás enfadado porque mi padre no te deja hacer lo que quieras._

_- Tampoco..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es porque Minato tiene razón, seguramente iba a hacer lo que él a dicho – Sasuke bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en su cuaderno – Sigo siendo un crío._

_Naruto se puso en pie lentamente sin hacer ningun ruido y abrazó a su hermanito por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se sonrojase._

_- No tengas prisa en crecer, Sasuke – le dijo el rubio apoyando la barbilla en su pequeño hombro – Los mejores momentos se viven cuando eres niño... A mí me encantaría volver a tener tu edad._

_- Y a mí me gustaría que la tuvieras – susurró poniéndose como un tomate mientras lo decía. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse._

_- ¡Claro! Así podríamos jugar todo cuanto quisiéramos, jeje – soltó a Sasuke, para su alivio, y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama de su hermano - Además¿Para que quieres ser mayor? Se está mucho mejor siendo niño. ¿O que pasa¿Te has enamorado de alguna de las chicas de mi instituto? – se burló Naruto._

_- No, no me gusta ninguna chica – respondió Sasuke resaltando la ultima palabra - ¿Y a ti, nii-san¿No te gusta nadie?_

_Naruto se limitó a sonreír y a rascarse la nuca, sonrojado._

_- Bueno... Hay alguien..._

_Pero un gemido demasiado fuerte interrumpió a Naruto y le hizo ponerse como un tomate(again -.-), mientras Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Shhh, Itachi – susurró Minato para seguir dilatando la entrada de su novio con la lengua._

_- No... No puedo evitar... ¡Uh! Minato..._

_El rubio dejó de sujetar las caderas de Itachi para sacar de la mesilla de noche un pañuelo de tela y amordazar al moreno con él. El Uchiha mayor le miró con reprobación._

_- No me mires así, Itachi, o también te vendaré los ojos... – Al moreno se le dilataron las pupilas de la excitación – ¿acaso significa eso que quieres que lo haga?_

_- ardido kaheiio... (maldito Minato) – pronunció como pudo Itachi._

_- Sabes que yo también te quiero..._

_El rubio Uzumaki ayudó a Itachi a darse la vuelta y a ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Separó sus glúteos y se dispuso a entrar lentamente, echándose sobre su espalda y acariciando su pecho._

_- No me voy a cansar nunca de hacer esto – Minato sujetó las caderas de su amor y empezó a embestirle con mas fuerza cada vez._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Serán pervertidos esos dos... – susurró Naruto volviendo a taparse los ojos (esta vez de verdad) con la mano sin perder el color de sus mejillas._

_- Bueno, piensa que dentro de un tiempo tu no tendrás que aguantar sus horribles gemidos... – dijo Sasuke dando golpecitos en su cuaderno con el lápiz. Naruto lo miró extrañado sin entender lo que quería decir – Cuando entres en la universidad te irás a vivir a tu propio apartamento ¿No? Después de todo no serás el primero que me abandone – Naruto esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke retomara lo que estaba diciendo mientras por dentro se moría por saber lo que tenía que decir su pequeño hermano – Primero mis padres murieron en ese accidente de coche, después Itachi se enamoró de Minato, no es culpa suya, y Minato me cae muy bien, pero aniki no pudo evitar dejarme de lado; y cuando te conocí... pensé que podría quedarme contigo... pero..._

_Sasuke estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero antes de que pudiera derramar ninguna, Naruto le abrazó con fuerza. Había girado la silla en la que estaba sentado y ahora le miraba a él. Aunque Sasuke ya fuera algo mayor, Naruto era más grande y lo cogió en brazos sin ninguna dificultad. El rubio se volvió a sentar en la cama y tumbó al pequeño sobre sus piernas._

_- Yo no te voy a dejar, Sasuke – le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas que no había podido controlar y acurrucándolo en su pecho segundos después – Cada uno por su lado, Itachi y Minato han sido buenos padres, pero juntos solo tienen ojos para el uno para el otro. Si yo me voy¿quién cuidará de ti? Y en caso de que me vaya, te llevaría conmigo. No te puedo dejar solo con este par de majaderos pervertidos..._

_- No quiero ser ninguna carga, y menos para ti..._

_- No eres ninguna carga, Sasu-chan – dijo achuchándolo más – Ya te he dicho que Itachi y Minato están el uno para el otro, ahora solo nos tenemos tu y yo. Yo soy el mayor y voy a protegerte y a cuidarte pase lo que pase. No por obligación, si no porque quiero. Ahora tú eres la persona más importante para mí..._

_En ese momento se formo un relajado silencio entre los dos. Sasuke lloraba en el pecho de su "hermano mayor" sin emitir ningun sonido mientras Naruto le mesaba los cabellos, tranquilizándolo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de la ducha, donde seguramente se estarían duchando los adultos._

_- Nii-san – susurró Sasuke levantando la cabeza._

_- Dime..._

_- Yo... te quiero... – susurró Sasuke, confesándole sus sentimientos a su hermano y poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate._

_- Yo también te quiero, Sasu – le sonrió con sinceridad, aunque con algo de tristeza en su interior – Creo que podríamos llegar a decir que tu y yo somos como verdaderos hermanos de sangre – algo se rompió en el interior de ambos, ninguno quería al otro de esa forma, pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke aun era un niño, Sasuke pensaba que Naruto nunca se fijaría en él y los dos sabían que el padre de uno y el hermano del otro iban a casarse. Iban a convertirse en hermanos. Estaba prohibido._

_Sasuke se levantó enfadado de las piernas de Naruto y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasu-chan?_

_- ¡Nada! – contestó de mala manera – he llorado como un tonto. Aun sigo siendo un niño._

_- Ya te he dicho que es mejor ser un niño. Créeme..._

_- Pero si sigo siendo un niño, la persona que me gusta nunca va a fijarse en mi... – confesó acalorado._

_- Entonces si te gusta alguien mayor ¿Es del instituto? – Naruto se acercó a su hermano por la espalda y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Sasuke no hablaba y se mantenía lo más sereno que podía - ¿La conozco¿Es una chica de mi clase? – El rubio volvió a abrazarle por la espalda._

_- Chicos – Itachi asomó la cabeza para verles, mostrándoles su precioso pelo suelto aun mojado - ¿Qué hacéis?_

_- Itachi, Itachi – le llamó Naruto – A Sasuke le gusta una chica._

_Naruto sabía que Itachi era el único capaz de presionar a Sasuke para que le contase lo que fuera y por eso lo llamó al verle aparecer._

_- ¿Es eso cierto, Sasu-chan? – se acercó a su ototo con una sonrisa picara – Aun recuerdo cuando eras un bebé, y resulta que ya te gusta una chica. Menos mal que tu has salido normal y no homosexual perdido como yo – los tres escucharon como el padre de Naruto llamaba a Itachi desde el piso de abajo – Bueno Sasuke, te has salvado por hoy, ya te lo sonsacaré mañana y te presionaré para que nos presentes a la afortunada..._

_Itachi volvió a dejarlos solos y hasta que Sasuke no escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse no se lanzó sobre Naruto, tirándolo al suelo, para intentar pegarle._

_- ¿Por qué has tenido que decírselo a aniki? – le preguntó airado, golpeando al joven Uzumaki en el pecho._

_- Oh, vamos, Sasuke, no te pongas así – reía Naruto, tirado en el suelo con Sasuke sentado en sus caderas – Solo quería saberlo..._

_- Pues no os lo voy a contar a ninguno – el pequeño dejó de pegarle y le clavó sus afilados ojos negros, sonriendo con altanería – es mi secreto._

_- Si me cuentas tus secretos... – empezó a decir Naruto con voz seductora, sonriendo a su hermanito de medio lado – yo te contaré los míos..._

_Sasuke se quedó callado, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Quería saber todos y cada uno de los secretos de su Naruto (N/A: Tan pequeño y ya siendo posesivo... -.-)_

_- ¿En... En serio? – preguntó el pequeño Uchiha tragando saliva._

_- Por supuesto... – Naruto se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo, con Sasuke todavía sentado encima de él – pero tienes que empezar tu... – El pequeño empezó a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles - ¿Te da vergüenza? – el morenito asintió con garbo, viendo que con palabras no podría decir gran cosa – Entonces vamos al baño... – Naruto abrazó la cinturita del que estaba sentado encima de él – Nos bañamos juntos, los dos estaremos desnudos, será como si nuestra alma estuviese al descubierto. Nos desahogaremos y nos contaremos todo lo que sintamos._

_Sasuke se abrazó más a Naruto y apoyó la frente en su hombro. El rubio notó el asentimiento de Sasuke, se levantó sin soltarlo, llevándolo en brazos hasta el baño. Lo sentó sobre la tapa del wc y abrió el grifo de la bañera. La dejó llenarse mientras se acercaba a Sasuke. Le dio un besito en la frente y tiró de la camiseta del pequeño hacia arriba para quitársela. Sasuke alzó los brazos, dejándose desvestir. Naruto dobló la camiseta, se aflojó la corbata y la dejó tirada encima de la camiseta de su hermanito, después empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras era observado por Sasuke._

_- Kiba siempre me ha dicho que era un inútil – empezó a decir Naruto, desvistiéndose – Claro que solo bromeaba, pero me dolía mucho cuando lo decía. Él nunca se dio cuenta de que molestaba que me dijera eso, pero allí estaba Hinata, tan atenta siempre, y me consolaba. Me encantaba que me consolase... Hace tiempo me gustaba, creo que estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando me enteré que estaba con Kiba, se me rompió el corazón._

_Cuando terminó su relato ya estaba en ropa interior y desabrochándole los pantalones al pequeño y bajándoselos._

_- Creí que empezaba yo... – murmuró Sasuke._

_- Pensé que confiarías más en mi si te contaba algo profundo... – Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna._

_Naruto cerró el grifo de la bañera, ya rebosaba. El baño estaba inundado en el vapor del agua caliente. Le bajó los calzoncillos a Sasuke, tirandolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y lo metió despacito en la bañera sujetándolo por las axilas. Seguidamente, se quitó él sus boxers, que siguieron el mismo camino que los de Sasuke y se sumergió a gusto en el agua caliente._

_- ¿Le dijiste a Hinata alguna vez que te gustaba? – Preguntó Sasuke para hundirse hasta que el agua le llegó a la nariz._

_- Nop. – Naruto estaba tumbado, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la bañera – Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con Kiba. Si se lo hubiese dicho habría roto su felicidad y la de kiba... Sin duda, Hinata vendría a mí y habría dejado a Kiba. No quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera..._

_- Pero así sufres tú, nii-chan_

_- Nah, prefiero sufrir yo a que sufran mis amigos. Además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo..._

_- Eso es lo malo de ti, nii-chan, prefieres sufrir tu a que lo hagan los demás – le dijo el morenito._

_- Quien fue a hablar – le contestó molesto – mira lo que he tenido que hacer para que me cuentes algo... – Sasuke se quedó helado a pesar de la alta temperatura del agua – Perdón, Sasuke, no iba en serio – le acarició la cabeza._

_- No, tienes razón, nii-chan. Cuando murieron oto-san y oka-san no pude evitar volverme así. No podía hablar con nadie, tuve que tragármelo todo..._

_- Eso es muy duro, sobretodo para un niño... – le atrajo hacia sí y se abrazó a su cuerpecito desnudo – perdóname, Sasu..._

_- No te preocupes, nii-chan._

_- Me toca a mí... – se frotó la barbilla – cuando mamá se marchó y nos dejó a Minato y a mí solos intenté suicidarme – le mostró una cicatriz antigua en una de sus muñecas, normalmente ocultas por pulseras o muñequeras – porque pensé que si lo hacía, mamá volvería conmigo y me querría. Realmente creí entonces que nadie me quería. Pensaba que era un ser que no merecía el amor..._

_- Yo te amo – dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos._

_- Sasuke, el amor está lejos de lo que tu crees que sientes..._

_- No. Conozco la diferencia entre el amar y el querer, y créeme que yo te amo, nii-chan._

_- Sasuke... – Naruto intentó hacerle entrar en razón, le dolía que Sasuke confundiese esos sentimientos. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Sasuke había atrapado sus labios en un tierno beso, la clase de beso que solo podría dar un niño..._

_El rubio quedó completamente impresionado, pero cuando se recuperó, acarició la cara del pequeño mientras este seguía con el tierno beso. Pero Naruto no era un niño, y tornó a ser un beso con pasión, una pasión retenida y encerrada con llave que quedó libre en ese momento._

_Cuando Sasuke se quedó sin aire, intentó separarse de su rubio hermanastro, que aun seguía acariciándole las mejillas. Sasuke miró sus ojazos azules, y Naruto pudo percibir el sonrojo del pequeño a pesar de la cercanía._

_- Sé que tu quieres a Hinata, pero yo no puedo evitar quererte. Por favor, entiéndelo, nii-chan... No quiero que me rechaces..._

_- Sasuke... – El mayor enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos del más pequeño – Eres mucho más maduro de lo que yo creía. No quiero rechazarte, te lo juro, pero no está bien que los mayores amen a los niños._

_- No me importa..._

_- Se considera delito... sucio..._

_- Solo son cinco años, y aun no eres mayor de edad..._

_- Minato se va a casar con tu hermano... seremos familia..._

_- Ni siquiera seremos hermanastros..._

_Naruto cogió con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, los hombros de Sasuke._

_- No pueden enterarse – dijo apretando los dientes. Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, Naruto le estaba besando de nuevo. El rubio empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que empezaba en los pies y terminaba en un solo punto. Tuvo que apartar a Sasuke de él – No puede saberlo nadie, lo entiendes¿No, Sasuke? Estaré en graves problemas si alguien se entera._

_- Eso significa..._

_- Te lo dije antes, Sasuke... Eres lo más importante para mí, eso no es ninguna broma..._

_- Me has puesto un montón de trabas..._

_- Debes saber lo doloroso que es que tus sentimientos sean confundidos por la otra persona..._

_Sasuke sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Naruto._

_- Dame esa sonrisa cada día y te juro que nunca me separaré de ti. Seré tu esclavo..._

_Esta vez, sonrió de forma más tímida._

_- Solo lo sabremos tu y yo..._

_- Solo..._

_Cuando Sasuke quiso darse cuenta, Naruto le tiró un cubo de agua._

_- Es la hora del baño, hay que lavarse._

_El rubio cogió la esponja y empezó a frotar el cuerpo del pequeño con ella, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Después le lavó el pelo dejándoselo completamente liso y caído, solo Itachi sabía hacerle esa cresta tan característica._

_Sasuke ya bañado, se sacaba mientras Naruto se lavaba. El pequeño no apartaba la vista del cuerpo del mayor._

_- Sasuke... – le dijo, sacándole de sus pensamientos – Tu sabes que yo soy mayor… y bueno… Muchas veces no puedo controlarme. Ha habido veces que no he podido dejar que me toques. Ya sabes… las hormonas y eso…_

_- ¿Te refieres al sexo? – preguntó Sasu sin pelos en la lengua. Naruto asintió sin interés – Aniki ya me ha hablado de eso… y ya les he pillado alguna vez haciéndolo… Sé algo sobre el sexo entre hombres…_

_Naruto tardó en reaccionar en lo que había dicho el pequeño._

_- Sasuke ¿Crees que voy a tener sexo contigo?_

_- No es correcto tener sexo con la persona que amas, nosotros haremos el amor… - le dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla._

_- Sasuke, ni voy ha hacer el amor contigo ni ningún sinónimo de ello._

_- Eso ya lo veremos, nii-chan... aunque no lo creas, se como provocarte..._

_- Sasuke, si hacemos eso no habrá marcha a atrás. Itachi me mataría si se enterase..._

_- Te prometí que no se enteraría – Sasuke frunció el ceño._

_- Vivimos en la misma casa, en algún momento tendremos un descuido y ellos lo descubrirán._

_- No te agobies, nii-chan, solo nos hemos besado... de momento..._

_- Tu lo has dicho – Naruto se levantó, después de haber estado más tiempo en remojo que Sasuke. El pequeño le miraba el trasero mientras se ponía la toalla alrededor de la cintura – de momento. ¿Qué pasará cuando no pueda controlarme? Por supuesto, pensaría cosas como: "me lo está pidiendo a gritos", "a él no le importa" o cosas así._

_- Es que te lo estoy pidiendo a gritos, y no me importa._

_- No vamos a discutir más esto, Sasuke, y ya está._

_- Aun queda mucha noche por delante hasta que vengan aniki y Minato..._

_Naruto miró al pequeño con resentimiento y salió pitando del baño. Se metió en su cuarto y sin perder tiempo se puso la ropa interior, pues sabía que Sasuke le seguiría para acosarlo._

_- ¿por qué te resistes tanto?_

_- No insistas, Sasuke – le suplicó el rubio, sentándose en la cama, enterrando la mano en sus cabellos mojados._

_- Te quiero en todos los sentidos, Naruto – el mayor se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de la voz de Sasuke – Y solo quiero sentirte de todas las maneras posibles._

_- Si seguro que todavía no has tenido una erección – murmuró Naruto para sí._

_- Compruébalo – le retó Sasuke, al escucharlo._

_- ¿Cómo? – por fin se decidió a mirarlo, a pesar de la tentación que sentía al tenerlo allí parado, casi desnudo._

_- Excítame... y veremos si ya he tenido una erección o no._

_Naruto le miró bastante enfadado. Empezaba a sentirse ofendido por las provocaciones de Sasuke. Se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió de la habitación pasando de largo a Sasuke. Bajó a la cocina pisando fuerte en cada escalón como si quisiera tirar la escalera. Abrió un armario y sacó dos envases de ramen precocinado, les quitó la tapa y los metió en el microondas. El enfado se le iba pasando, a medida que los tarros de plástico daban vueltas en la bandeja del micro._

_¿Por qué se había enfadado? Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke solo quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba –o eso esperaba- y que mejor forma que satisfaciéndole. No iba a caer en su juego provocativo, pero tampoco iba a enfadarse con él. Le pondría buena cara, demostrándole cuanto lo quería y la paciencia que tenía._

_Los pitidos del microondas le sacaron de sus pensamientos, la comida ya estaba lista. Cogió dos cuencos y vertió el contenido de los envases en ellos. Les dio un par de vueltas a los fideos con los palillos de cada uno, cogió los dos cuencos y volvió a subir a su habitación, de la que Sasuke no se había movido._

_El pequeño había cogido su ropa y se la había puesto, pero no le molestó en absoluto, al contrario, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la cabecera de la cama, hecho un ovillo._

_- Toma – dijo Naruto, con voz aterciopelada, tendiéndole uno de los boles. Sasuke lo cogió, cruzó las piernas, apoyó el cuenco en ellas y se quedó mirando el caldo humeante mientras le daba vueltas con los palillos._

_Naruto se había sentado a su lado y ya había empezado a comer –más bien, a devorar- su ramen sin dejar de mirar a su hermanito. Cuando hubo terminado, Sasuke aun no había ni empezado. Dejó el tazón a un lado en el suelo y acarició el cabello – ahora liso y caído- de Sasuke._

_- No estoy enfadado – y le besó en la frente – te quiero mucho... – Sasuke alzó la vista para mirarlo con ojos llorosos - ...mucho más de lo que crees ahora... – al parpadear, una lagrima rebosó de uno de sus ojos - ...mucho más de lo que nunca creerás – Naruto recogió dicha lagrima con los labios - ...tanto que no te lo puedes ni imaginar... – acalló un reproche del pequeño posando el dedo índice en sus labios – adoro tu inocencia y no quiero perderla aun..._

_- Quédate con mi inocencia, si estoy contigo no la necesito, tu dijiste que me protegerías._

_- No quiero que pierdas tu mejor virtud._

_- Quizás no la pierda – le contestó – yo seguiré siendo el mismo._

_Naruto le sonrió, como solo le sonreía a él._

_- Comete todo el ramen y te dejaré ver la tele conmigo hasta tarde, y luego te daré todos los mimos que quieras hasta que te duermas._

_- Eso es injusto, sabes que no me gusta el ramen_

_- Y tu, que no sé cocinar – se levantó del suelo, recogió el tazón vació y se dirigió a la puerta – baja cuando termines, y no vale tirarlo o hacer trampas._

_En cuando escuchó los pasos de naruto alejarse escaleras abajo, empezó a devorar su ramen. Era un golpe bajo sobornarlo con mimos, pero Naruto sabía que esa era la única forma de que se comiera el ramen._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando él ya se había acomodado en el sofá y encendido la televisión, Sasuke bajó las escaleras a trompicones y se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta de la sala._

_- Ya he terminado – le enseñó el cuenco vacío._

_- Déjalo en la cocina, lo fregaré por la mañana._

_Sasuke corrió a la cocina y volvió al salón en dos décimas de segundo y se quedó plantado de nuevo en la puerta. No se movió hasta que Naruto dio unos golpecitos en el sofá donde estaba tumbado, justo delante de él (había quitado los cojines del respaldo y había más espacio para Sasuke). El pequeño obedeció sin rechistar. Se tumbó delante de su hermano, apoyando la espalda en su pecho y acomodando la cabeza en el brazo de este._

_- Buen chico._

_Los dos chicos miraban la televisión sin verla realmente, ambos estaban pendiente de los movimientos del otro y cuando uno se movía un poco al otro se le exaltaba el corazón._

_- Cambia de canal – pidió Sasuke y el rubio le dio el mando a distancia._

_El pequeño cambiaba de canal despacio, parándose a ver que había, hasta que llegó a una película romántica, la cual había llegado al momento del beso, y momentos después una escena de sexo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación del teleespectador. El moreno apenas se inmutó, pero Naruto no lo pasó por alto, recordó la calidez de los finos labios del pequeño Uchiha y se encendió pensando en un momento tan intimo como en la película con él, y sus defensas se agotaron, se olvidó de su cordura y su paciencia se fue al traste._

_Empezó a dar pequeños besitos por el cuello descubierto de Sasuke, que reposaba en sus brazos. El moreno se removió un poco en el sofá e intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero su hermano le cogió más fuerte, colando su mano por debajo de la holgada camiseta._

_- Naruto... – suspiró audiblemente - ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_- No puedo aguantar más – empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja – me has estado provocando mucho, y acabo de llegar a mi limite... He perdido la paciencia y la cordura..._

_- Pero... ahora no he hecho nada..._

_- Te parece poco estar tan pegado a mi, con tu cuerpecito, transmitiéndome tu calor... – se estremeció y no pudo continuar._

_Sasuke ya no estaba tumbado de costado, si no, boca arriba mirando a Naruto, el cual besaba y lamía con gula el blanco cuello del Uchiha. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cuando la camiseta que llevaba de Naruto había desparecido y ahora su hermano mayor acariciaba su torso desnudo. Se arrepintió de no haberse puesto al menos un pantalón, para que el momento durara más y poder disfrutarlo con más lentitud._

_El mando se escurrió de entre los dedos de Sasuke, que se había dejado llevar por el placer, había caído al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Naruto desenterró la cara del cuello de Sasuke y miró a su alrededor algo alarmado._

_- Lo siento – murmuró Sasuke – se me ha caído..._

_- No pasa nada – el rubio lo miró sonriente y recogió el aparato, apagando la tele - ¿Vamos arriba?_

_El pequeño extendió los brazos para que le cogiera y Naruto lo cogió en brazos, cumpliendo su capricho. Antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, apagó todas las luces. Mientras subía al piso de arriba, Sasuke le mordisqueaba los hombros y el cuello y casi tropezó en un escalón cuando mordió un punto, entre el cuello y la mandíbula que le hizo enloquecer._

_- Si vuelves ha hacer eso, nos caeremos... – jadeó el rubio._

_- Vamos a mi habitación – ordenó Sasuke cuando vio que Naruto tomaba dirección a su propio cuarto._

_- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ansioso por el deseo, pero aun así, desconfiado – si vienen, será el primer sitio donde miren. Y nos descubrirán._

_- Pero se asustarán más si llegan, miran y ven que no estoy..._

_Naruto suspiró resignado._

_- Si les escuchas llegar, avísame rápidamente para esconderme debajo de tu cama._

_- Vale – sonrió Sasuke, dándole un beso a su rubio. Y aprendió del último que se dieron en la bañera, pues este no era tan casto como el primero._

_- Dijiste que no perderías tu inocencia – le reprochó Naruto, dándole una patada a la puerta y tumbando al moreno en la cama con delicadeza._

_- Seré todo lo inocente que quieras siempre y cuando no estemos en una situación como esta, "nii-chan"_

_Naruto se recostó sobre él, acariciando el delgado y esquelético cuerpo, a punto de dar un buen estirón, de Sasuke. Lamió sus pezones con suavidad girándolos y pellizcándolos, uno con su lengua y otro con los dedos. Cuando se cansó de ellos y cuando ya estaban rojos y erectos, fue descendiendo por la tripa entre besos y lamidas y se detuvo a jugar con su ombligo. Acarició la entrepierna del pequeño por encima de los boxers y se sorprendió._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí abajo, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos, dejando de gemir y suspirar para mirar los ojos azules de Naruto, mientras este seguía acariciando con un dedo su miembro aun dormido por encima de la ropa._

_- Ah... Aún soy inexperto... – dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada – Y tu no te has desnudado todavía..._

_- Así que es eso... – con movimientos muy lentos, el rubio de alejó del cuerpo pálido de Sasuke y empezó a bajarse los pantalones muy despacio. Cuando estos estuvieron en el suelo, tomó la mano de Sasuke y cogió la cinturilla de sus boxers con dos de los dedos del moreno. Uchiha tragó saliva. Miraba con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas cómo la erección de su hermanastro quedaba ante sus ojos mientras él mismo le ayudaba a despojarse de su última prenda de ropa. Notó como ahora sí que se despertaba su miembro - ¿Cómo fue tu primera erección, Sasu-chan? – preguntó Naruto con la voz muy ronca._

_- Un día te vi en la ducha – no había apartado la vista de la entrepierna de Naruto, hablaba como un autómata – me excité muchísimo... No sabía que me estaba pasando, creí que iba a arder..._

_En cuanto escuchó esas palabras y vió como le miraba, no pudo dejar escapar una risotada._

_- Ja, ja, ja, esta casa se ha convertido en maricolandia... ja, ja, ja_

_Mientras se le pasaba la risa, había levantado las caderas de Sasuke y había empezado a quitarle la ropa interior. Esta ya estaba en el suelo, junto con las demás prendas, en cuanto quiso darse cuenta. Naruto había dejado de carcajearse, pero una sonrisa pervertida continuaba en su cara. La erección de Sasuke ya era más que patente, y al rubio le encantaba ese pequeño miembro que estaba frente a él. Le acariciaba las ingles y el interior de los muslos mientras respiraba en la punta._

_Sasuke se derretía ante esas sensaciones y no podía evitar que los gemidos salieran sin control de su garganta. Y se le habría escapado un grito si no hubiera estado tapándose la boca cuando Naruto empezó a darle besos a lo largo de su erección. No pudo soportarlo cuando el rubio se introdujo la punta en la boca y se corrió sin avisar._

_Naruto no dejó escapar ni una gota y se tragó toda su semilla complacido. Pero Sasuke se puso muy nervioso, sin disfrutar del orgasmo, se incorporó y empezó a pedir perdón, casi a punto de llorar por su falta de experiencia, asustado por que Naruto le rechazase por eso. Pero Naruto no le permitió que continuara durante mucho tiempo con su repertorio de disculpas y le besó con fogosidad mientras aun permanecía en su boca el sabor acre de su semen._

_- Relájate, Sasuke... – volvió a tumbarlo, usando sus muñecas como almohada para Sasuke – disfruta de lo que hago y no te avergüences por nada... – el rubio movió un poco la mano y notó algo duro debajo de la almohada - ¿Qué coño es esto? – sacó un bote sin empezar de lubricante de debajo de la almohada._

_- Lo cogí antes de la habitación de aniki..._

_Naruto suspiró._

_- Tu simplemente disfruta, Sasuke, yo me encargo de lo demás._

_- Yo también quiero que tu disfrutes, Na-ru-to – dijo el nombre de su hermano, separándolo por silabas, con un deje que al mayor le pareció de lo más sensual._

_- No digas mi nombre de una forma tan lujuriosa – se tiró a su cuello, besándolo con fogosidad y dejándole su primera marca – estoy disfrutando de ti._

_Sasuke había empezado a frotarse contra el cuerpo moreno de Naruto como si fuera un gato. Y más de una vez, entre esos roces, sus miembros se habían tocado, provocando una sensación muy placentera en ambos y los dos se centraron en repetirlas. El miembro de Sasuke había vuelto ha levantarse._

_Naruto ya había abierto el bote de lubricante, y lo apretó un poco para que saliera una buena cantidad de su contenido. Lo esparció en sus dedos y los llevó a la entrada de Sasuke. Dibujó círculos a su alrededor, empezando a estimularla, mientras, con la otra mano, estimulaba lentamente su miembro y lo besaba con fiereza en la boca._

_- Aaah... Naruto... tengo miedo..._

_- Tranquilo... no te voy ha hacer daño..._

_Introdujo el primer dedo. __"No me duele"_ pensó Sasuke _"solo molesta un poco, dentro de poco será mucho más placentero"_

_Pero cuando notó el segundo se retorció en los brazos del rubio. Empezaba a notar pinchazos de dolor en su entrada, mientras Naruto hacía movimientos circulares con sus dedos. El rubio se estaba preocupando, ya que el pequeño se veía muy molesto por la intrusión, así que bajó su cabeza de nuevo, lamiendo lentamente su miembro, siendo más delicado, para que no se repitiera. Poco a poco, Sasuke se fue acostumbrando y ya estaba más relajado, empezaba a cogerle gustillo. Gemía sin control, comenzando a sentir el placer que le daban los dedos de Naruto hurgando en su interior y su boca masturbando su miembro con una parsimonia que le estaba volviendo loco. El tercer dedo entró sin dificultad, mientras que Sasuke ya gemía sin control. Tocaba las paredes de su interior y buscaba puntos donde pudiera darle más placer._

_- Más al fondo... – le suplicó con una voz completamente erótica y casi orgásmica – voy a correrme..._

_- Es pronto... – no pudo contener el chorrito de sangre que salía de su nariz. Y es que tener a Sasuke completamente desnudo, abierto de piernas para él y suplicándole que le diera más hondo mientras toqueteaba su interior con los dedos era demasiado para él – Yo todavía no he podido..._

_- Naruto... házmelo ya... lo necesito..._

_El rubio, casi en éxtasis, le abrió más las piernas, posicionándolas en sus hombros, antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas, le dio un último lametón –desde la base hasta la punta- que arrancó de sus labios un profundo, fuerte y gutural gemido. Ahora si, complacido por la intensidad del jadeo de Sasuke, tanteó la entrada rosada y dilatada con la punta de su miembro y empezó a introducirla lentamente. Sasuke jadeaba y pedía más, pero Naruto no quería precipitarse y echaba mano de todo su autocontrol para proceder lentamente, ignorando como podía los gemidos y las suplicas._

_Cuando ya había introducido la mitad de su pene, Sasuke hizo un brusco movimiento de cadera y se empaló a propósito dando un fuerte gemido de placer y dejando caer una de sus piernas sobre el colchón._

_- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Aah... Ah... Sigue... Naruto..._

_Cada vez que Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre, sentía como enloquecía cada vez más. Empezó a embestirle lentamente mientras el pequeño se posicionaba de lado, por la única pierna que estaba sobre el hombro de Naruto._

_- Gime mi nombre – susurraba naruto en su oído mientras aumentaba el ritmo y seguidamente le besaba con hambre. Poco después, los besos fueron imposibles debido a la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas._

_- Nar... ¡Naru...¡Naruto! – Sasuke quería mirar los ojos de su amor, nublados por la lujuria, pero su propio placer le impedía mantenerlos abiertos._

_Cada vez que Sasuke pronunciaba jirones de su nombre, él sentía más placer. Le encantaba saber que el pequeño solo pensaba en él, disfrutaba por lo que le estaba haciendo... Y cuando no pudo más, lo alzó por las caderas y lo sentó sobre su erección, que estaba a punto de explotar._

_- ¡AAAH! – Sasuke abrió desproporcionadamente los ojos al sentir que le tocaban en un punto en su interior donde traspasaba el placer y tocaba el cielo – Ahí... otra vez... más hondo – balbuceaba sin sentido._

_Sin soltar sus caderas, Naruto le impulsaba, haciendo que se penetrase y llegase a ese punto que lo enloquecía, arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza y más lentitud, deseando hacer disfrutar a Sasuke hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas_

_- Me... me co..._

_Naruto entendió que estaba a punto de terminar, y para que mentir, si a él tampoco le faltaba mucho. Volvió a tumbarlo en el colchón tal y como estaban, Sasuke tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera, colgando, y cuanto más fuerte le envestía Naruto, más se resbalaba de la cama. El rubio hacia un poco que había empezado a masturbarlo. Al verlo tan indefenso, retorciéndose de placer, a punto de caerse de la cama... No pudo más._

_- ¡Sasuke¡UUHG!_

_- ¡NARUTO!_

_Ambos llegaron a la vez. El mayor, soltando un gemido gutural apretando los dientes, el otro, con un grito menos maduro, claramente demostrando su primera vez._

_No se movieron, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sasuke casi tocaba el suelo con la coronilla y notaba cómo un liquido pegajoso y que empezaba a enfriarse se deslizaba por su vientre hasta su pecho y su cuello, y otro, más cálido, entre sus piernas. Se sentía completamente exhausto, pero amado sin reparos, amado hasta lo más hondo._

_Sin salir de su interior, Naruto le recogió con delicadeza y le tumbó muy despacio en las sábanas. Le limpió el semen con la ropa que había recogido del suelo y le tapó con la manta abrazándole y mesando sus cabellos._

_- Perdóname, mi amor – le susurró al oído – los adolescentes hacemos cosas realmente repugnantes por culpa de nuestros deseos y las malditas hormonas._

_- No ha sido repugnante, nii-chan – dijo Sasuke con voz cansada y suave – Creo que ha sido algo bonito. No creía que hacer al amor con alguien se sentía uno así al terminar._

_- ¿Así¿Cómo?_

_- Amado... y satisfecho..._

_El rubio le besó en la frente._

_- Tendría que haber esperado más, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no voy ha arrepentirme. Espero que me perdones algún día por haberte marcado de esta forma..._

_- No hay nada que perdonar... Aunque quizá te sentirías mejor si yo también te marcase a ti – Sasuke se sentó en la cama, sujetando la sábana sobre su pecho. Se acercó a la clavícula de Naruto y allí posó sus labios, succionó con fuerza durante unos minutos y al apartarse, allí estaba una marca amoratada._

_- Ahora, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío..._

_Naruto sonrió, Sasuke no se daba cuenta de lo mono que podía llegar a ser. El rubio dejó de apoyarse en su mano y se acercó a su hermanito para besarlo con pasión._

_Ninguno notó cómo se abría una rendija en la puerta y se asomaba una cabellera azabache._

_- Pero que..._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par y los dos en la cama vieron a Itachi plantado en la entrada mirándolos completamente pálido._

_Alarmado, Minato se acercó a ver lo que ocurría y se encontró a su querido hijo completamente desnudo sobre el hermano de su novio._

_- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? – como si no lo viera... pero esperaba que Naruto le diera una contestación adecuada._

_- Pa-papá..._

_Minato entró en la habitación y obligó a Naruto a salir de la cama. Este agarró la sábana para cubrirse antes de que su padre pudiera arrancarle a Sasuke de entre sus brazos. Como pudo, el rubio se colocó la sabana alrededor de la cintura mientras era arrastrado escaleras abajo por su rubio padre._

_- ¡Me haces daño!_

_Sasuke salió disparado detrás de ellos, arrancando la sabana de abajo de la cama, echándosela por los hombros y refugiándose en ella. Intentó salir de la habitación sin mirar a su aniki, pero Itachi le cogió del brazo._

_- Sasuke... – le llamó, casi ido completamente – Naruto te ha violado... ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- ¡Suéltame, aniki! – El joven Uchiha se deshizo del agarre de su hermano mayor y corrió escaleras abajo. Allí estaba Naruto, sentado en el suelo, con los dientes apretados, mientras su padre le gritaba._

_- ¿¡Qué has hecho, Naruto¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO!? – Le soltó una bofetada, dejando su mejilla completamente roja al instante y dejándole la cara a un lado por la fuerza del golpe. Naruto giró la cara al otro lado poniendo la otra mejilla, esperando el próximo golpe – Sasuke es un niño ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Le dejará marcado para toda su vida por culpa de tus estúpidos impulsos – La segunda bofetada llegó. Sasuke bajaba los escalones despacio, le dolía tanto el trasero que casi no podía andar y le incomodaba sentir algunos de los fluidos de Naruto resbalando todavía por su recto - ¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de esta casa! Por el bien de Sasuke y para mantener su integridad a salvo._

_Naruto no protestó ni se defendió en ningún momento, se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y miró a su padre._

_- Llamaré a Kiba y a Hinata, por la mañana ya no estaré aquí..._

_- ¡Nii-chan! – Sasuke llegó al final de la escalera y se puso delante de Naruto para impedir que volviera a subir y huyese, le cogió la mano y volvió hacia su futuro cuñado – Minato ¿Tu también piensas que Naruto me ha violado?_

_- No intentes proteger las atrocidades cometidas por otras personas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Naruto debe cargar con su culpa._

_- Pero es que Naruto no me ha violado. Lo digo en serio – se adelantó a Minato cuando vió que iba a interrumpirle – Yo le quiero y él me quiere, no tiene nada malo que queramos entregarnos el uno al otro._

_- Déjalo, Sasu – le pidió Naruto – aunque te quiera y te ame tanto, lo que te he hecho no tiene nombre._

_El rubio se dirigió a las escaleras y allí encontró a Itachi, que estaba escuchando la conversación, perplejo._

_- Tienes que hacer algo – gritó Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Minato, a punto de llorar – él no ha hecho nada malo._

_- Lo siento – susurró Naruto con la cabeza gacha, pasando al lado de Itachi._

_- Naruto – le llamó, no se había movido – La casa... – se giró lentamente y le mostró una sonrisa – se quedará muy sola y triste si tu te marchas._

_El rubito miró perplejo a su padrastro._

_- ¿Qué...?_

_- Quédate – le pidió con su gravísima voz – Sasuke se morirá de pena si te vas. Minato no podrá con la culpa de haberte echado. Y yo no soportaría verlos así, y a ti tampoco. Todos te echaríamos de menos. No podemos ser una familia sin ti._

_- Pero lo que le he hecho a Sasuke..._

_Itachi obligó a su hijastro a bajar las escaleras de nuevo. Allí estaba Sasuke golpeando y gritando a Minato, llorándole. El Uchiha mayor se acercó al pequeño y le cogió en brazos, se sentó en el sofá y sentó al menor en sus rodillas, cubriéndole bien con la sabana._

_- Sentaos los dos – ordenó a los dos Uzumaki y obedecieron sin rechistar por la autoridad de este – Aquí no ha habido ninguna violación ¿Verdad? – Sasuke asintió desesperado – Tú amas a Naruto._

_- ¡Sí! – estuvo a punto de gritar – No me queda nadie más que me quiera sólo a mí. Quiero ser importante sólo para él._

_- Y tú – ahora se dirigió a Naruto – Tú quieres a este canijo... – Asintió sin entusiasmo - ¿Por qué?_

_- Cuando no te queda nadie... – comenzó, en voz tan baja, que a su padre le costaba entender lo que decía (era el que estaba más lejos) – Cuando sientes que estás tan solo como para querer morirte, aparece en tu vida una luz de inocencia, tan pura que te saca de tu oscuridad, te devuelve las ganas de vivir, te da todo su amor y todo lo que tiene, te demuestra que te necesita. Llega un día que no puedes vivir sin esa luz..._

_- ¿Lo comprendes, Minato?_

_- ¿Qué quieres que comprenda, Itachi¿Qué mi hijo es un pervertido¿Qué está enamorado de tu hermano, y que cada vez que nos demos la vuelta va a intentar tirárselo? – Naruto bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre._

_- No te avergüences Naruto, porque tu padre sabe perfectamente quien es más pervertido. Tu padre sabe a quien ata a la cama, amordaza, fustiga y hace el amor con brutalidad cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Tu padre sabe que está a punto de casarse con un hombre, a quien supera por más de diez años en edad. Y él no se avergüenza, por lo deplorable de sus actos, y yo no se lo echo en cara porque lo quiero._

_Minato se revolvió incomodo en su asiento._

_- Minato, amor, tu quieres a naruto y él te quiere a ti. En ningún momento se a negado a que nosotros nos queramos, y tampoco puso ningún impedimento a que Sasuke y yo formemos una nueva familia con vosotros. ¿Por qué tu, cuando tu hijo te quiere tanto que solo ha mirado por tu felicidad y no por sus propios intereses, te niegas al hecho de que Naruto haya sido amado por una vez en su vida?_

_Naruto se sintió conmovido y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, arqueándose y apoyándose sobre las rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos. No sabía cómo Itachi había llegado a comprenderlo tan bien, pero le estaba muy agradecido._

_- Nii-chan – En cuanto vio llorar a su rubio, se bajó de las rodillas de su aniki y se acercó para intentar consolarle. Naruto le cogió en vilo por debajo de las axilas y le sentó en su regazo para darle un beso en la frente._

_Minato suspiró._

_- Estáis todos en mi contra... – la severidad de su rostro desapareció – No puedo negarme. Ya hemos visto que no soy yo el que lleva los pantalones en esta casa. Esta bien, convirtamos esta casa en la central del orgullo gay._

_- Chicos, sois libres de proclamar vuestro amor._

_- Pero habrá reglas..._

_- Esas reglas deberemos aplicárnoslas nosotros también – le previno Itachi._

_- Podré sobrevivir a mis propias reglas. Numero uno – levantó un dedo – Nada de sexo hasta que Sasuke entre en la secundaria._

_- Uy, Minato..._

_- Calla – levantó el segundo dedo – numero dos, si queréis besaros, hacedlo en privado, no quiero veros._

_- Minato, es un beso..._

_- Me refiero a los besos con legua y semejantes – levantó un tercer dedo – y por último, cuando podáis hacer el amor, que no será el caso hasta dentro de seis meses, tendréis que respetar el horario nocturno. O sea, nada de hacerlo hasta el amanecer._

_- Te estás quemando, Minato, no lo soportarás._

_- Son mis reglas, puedo soportarlo._

_- Acataremos las reglas – dijo Naruto – solo será mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo._

_- Y me haré el ciego, sordo y mudo cuando Minato no pueda aguantar más – dijo Sasuke, acurrucándose en el pecho de Naruto, mientras el rubio le acariciaba el cabello, sonriendo como un tonto._

_-Sube y acuéstale, y acuéstate tu también._

_- ¿Con él? – puso carita de cordero degollado._

_- Solo dormir... – le avisó Minato._

_- Te lo hemos prometido... – Naruto cogió a Sasuke en brazos y se levantó despacio para que no se cayera la sabana de la cintura._

_- Naruto – le llamó su padre antes de que subiera – lo siento mucho, hijo._

_El rubio solo le sonrió zorrunamente._

_SEIS MESES DESPUÉS_

_Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas, de las tantas clases del instituto. El uniforme le incomodaba, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar camisa, corbata, chaqueta y pantalones de vestir, aunque le agradaba que fueran de color oscuro. Tampoco estaba muy motivado, ya que el hijo de su cuñado y su novio, había terminado su último año al empezar el verano._

_Itachi y Minato habían celebrado su boda una semana atrás –los menores les permitieron romper las reglas para que pasaran una noche de bodas en condiciones- y aún continuaban de luna de miel en Venecia._

_Y Sasuke estaba un poco enfadado con su novio, ya que él quería aprovechar la ausencia de los adultos para romper las normas ellos también, pero Naruto se negaba en rotundo. Era demasiado honesto._

_Pero eso ya le daba igual, ese era el primero de muchos días en el instituto, y cómo ya estaba en el instituto, la primera regla quedaba invalidada, y como Minato no estaría en casa hasta una semana después, convencería a su rubio para que la segunda y la tercera quedaran olvidadas durante su ausencia. Esa noche iba a aprovecharla al máximo, aunque al día siguiente estuviese tan cansado que no iría al instituto._

_- Hola – una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos. La presentación parecía haber acabado y una pelirosa estaba de pie a su lado- Soy Haruno Sakura, vamos a la misma clase._

_- Yo soy Uchiha – se levantó despacio, comprobando que era más alto que la joven._

_- Uchiha ¿Qué?_

_- Sasuke – contestó escueto_

_- Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a tomar un helado conmigo, podríamos ser amigos._

_Sasuke miró un segundo por la ventana y en la verja del instituto vio a un chico de cabellera dorada que le estaba esperando impaciente._

_- Lo siento, pero han venido a buscarme._

_- Bueno, será en otra ocasión._

_- Claro – Uchiha sonrió a Sakura de forma altiva y se despidió con un rápido movimiento de mano – ya nos veremos, Haruno-san._

_Sasuke bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, no esperaba que Naruto fuese a buscarle. En cuanto el rubio vio a Sasuke correr hacia él, se agachó un poco y extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo. Uchiha se tiró, literalmente, encima de él, pero no lo derribó._

_- ¡Nii-chan!_

_- ¿Qué tal la presentación? – preguntó dejándolo en el suelo de nuevo._

_- Aburrida, me estaba deprimiendo..._

_- Valla, habrá que animarte._

_- Hay una forma, y nadie va a saber si infligimos la segunda y tercera norma..._

_- Eres un vicioso, Sasu._

_- Y tu demasiado honesto – el pequeño puso morritos, con lo que consiguió que Naruto le besara delante de todo el mundo._

_- No he podido resistirlo – se rió de la cara de Sasuke, completamente roja – y yo no he dicho que no valla a infligir normas, es más, mañana no te voy a dejar levantarte de la cama..._

_Sasuke se sintió idiota al sonreír como un enamorado y con las expectativas de tener una noche llena de amor... y sexo..._


End file.
